1986
Peelenium ;Broadcast *16 December 1999 Playlist *Culture: Capture Rasta *Salt'N'Pepa: Tramp *Billy Bragg: Levi Stubbs Tears *Half Man Half Biscuit: Trumpton Riots Main Events *Britain and France confirm Channel Tunnel to be built by 1993. *Chernobyl nuclear accident in USSR. *Liverpool win League and FA Cup double. Festive 50 1986 Festive Fifty *22 December 1986 *23 December 1986 *24 December 1986 *29 December 1986 *30 December 1986 Other Notable Shows *Radio Radio Peel documentary profile Top Of The Pops appearances *02 January 1986 (TOTP) *03 April 1986 (TOTP) *08 May 1986 (TOTP) *29 May 1986 (TOTP) *28 August 1986 (TOTP) *20 November 1986 (TOTP) See Also *Gigography 1986 *BFBS Calendar 1986 Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1986-1989 - Fifty Years Of John *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1983-87 *Wikipedia: 1986 *Wikipedia: 1986 In Music *List Of Shows Shows calendar *20-23 Oct: Peel presents early evening shows from Japan with Janice Long. Andy Kershaw sits in for Peel from 10 pm. *18 Dec: Peel sits in for Kershaw (show features repeat sessions from Big Flame, Bogshed). Shared *27 January 1986 *24 February 1986 / 25 February 1986 / 26 February 1986 *03 March 1986 / 04 March 1986 / 05 March 1986 / 17 March 1986 / 18 March 1986 *21 April 1986 *04 June 1986 *09 July 1986 / 14 July 1986 / 15 July 1986 *19 August 1986 *01 September 1986 / 02 September 1986 / 29 September 1986 *14 October 1986 / 21 October 1986 (Andy Kershaw) *17 November 1986 / 19 November 1986 / 24 November 1986 / 25 November 1986 / 26 November 1986 *01 December 1986 / 02 December 1986 / 03 December 1986 / 08 December 1986 / 09 December 1986 / 10 December 1986 / 15 December 1986 / 16 December 1986 / 17 December 1986 / 22 December 1986 / 23 December 1986 / 24 December 1986 / 29 December 1986 / 30 December 1986 BFBS (Calendar) *Peel 026 (BFBS) / Peel 027 (BFBS) / Peel 028 (BFBS) / Peel 029 (BFBS) / Peel 030 (BFBS) / Peel 031 (BFBS) / Peel 032 (BFBS) / Peel 033 (BFBS) / Peel 034 (BFBS) / Peel 035 (BFBS) / Peel 036 (BFBS) / Peel 037 (BFBS) / Peel 038 (BFBS) / Peel 039 (BFBS) / Peel 040 (BFBS) / Peel 041 (BFBS) / Peel 042 (BFBS) / Peel 043 (BFBS) / Peel 044 (BFBS) / Peel 045 (BFBS) / Peel 046 (BFBS) / Peel 047 (BFBS) / Peel 048 (BFBS) *The following shows from the Peel series have been tentatively identified, though shows from Peel 036 have not been so yet. *02 January 1986 (BFBS) / 09 January 1986 (BFBS) / 16 January 1986 (BFBS) / 23 January 1986 (BFBS) / 30 January 1986 (BFBS) / 06 February 1986 (BFBS) / 13 February 1986 (BFBS) / 20 February 1986 (BFBS) / 27 February 1986 (BFBS) / 06 March 1986 (BFBS) / 13 March 1986 (BFBS) / 20 March 1986 (BFBS) / 10 April 1986 (BFBS) / 17 April 1986 (BFBS) / 24 April 1986 (BFBS) / 01 May 1986 (BFBS) / 08 May 1986 (BFBS) / 15 May 1986 (BFBS) / 22 May 1986 (BFBS) / 03 July 1986 (BFBS) / 10 July 1986 (BFBS) / 17 July 1986 (BFBS) / 24 July 1986 (BFBS) / 31 July 1986 (BFBS) / 07 August 1986 (BFBS) / 14 August 1986 (BFBS) / 21 August 1986 (BFBS) / 28 August 1986 (BFBS) / 04 September 1986 (BFBS) / 11 September 1986 (BFBS) / 18 September 1986 (BFBS) / 25 September 1986 (BFBS) / 02 October 1986 (BFBS) / 09 October 1986 (BFBS) / 16 October 1986 (BFBS) / 25 October 1986 (BFBS) / 01 November 1986 (BFBS) / 08 November 1986 (BFBS) / 15 November 1986 (BFBS) / 22 November 1986 (BFBS) / 29 November 1986 (BFBS) / 06 December 1986 (BFBS) / 13 December 1986 (BFBS) / 20 December 1986 (BFBS) / 27 December 1986 (BFBS) Others *29 January 1986 (VPRO) *Peel February 1986 / Peel March 1986 / Mostly Peel Spring 1986 / Peel July 1986 / Peel December 1986 / Mid-December 1986 *HO John Peel 1 1986 *October 1986 (BBC World Service) *Karl's Tape July 1986 / Karl's Tape December 1986 *Mark Mixtape - Half Man Half Biscuit 1986 Category:1986